The instant invention relates generally to packages and more specifically it relates to a quick reseal system.
Numerous packages have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be openable and closeable so that contents can be removed therefrom and stored therein. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,334,805; 3,428,240 and 4,335,817 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the pacticular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.